Coruscanti Twilight
by Ink Knight
Summary: A Star Wars version of Twilight. Basically everything that's ever happened in the books or movies hasn't here. The Skywalkers and Solo's aren't famous, instead they're vampires. Lots of Oc's to be the werewolves. YJK people for human classmates.
1. Summary and Characters

Tahiri Veila has grown up on Tatooine with her mother but is now sent to live with her father on Coruscant because her mother is re-marrying. There she meets enigmatic young Anakin Solo and his family. But the Solo's have secret and when Tahiri falls in love with Anakin it's inevitable that she'll figure it out. But when she does find out from an old friend Anakin is determined to keep the truth from hurting her.

Dramatis Personae:

Anakin Solo – 17 (supposedly), son of Han and Leia

Tahiri Veila – 17

Jacen Solo – 18 (supposedly), son of Han and Leia

Tenel Ka Djo – 18 (supposedly), adopted by Luke and Mara

Jaina Solo – 18 (supposedly), daughter of Han and Leia

Zekk Ennth – 18 (supposedly), adopted by Luke and Mara

Han Solo – 35 (supposedly), married to Leia

Leia Solo – 33 (supposedly), married to Han

Luke Skywalker – 37 (supposedly), married to Mara

Mara Jade – 36 (supposedly), married to Luke

Ben Skywalker – 15 (supposedly), son of Luke and Mara

Jayden Black – 16, family friend of Tahiri

Jake Saber – 19

Darra Storm – 19

DJ Storm – 16

Josh Saber – 16

Mike Narran – 17, classmate of Tahiri and Anakin

Tyler Crawford – 17, classmate of Tahiri and Anakin

Danni Quee – 17, classmate of Tahiri and Anakin

Lusa Weber – 17, classmate of Tahiri and Anakin

Lauren Ferel – 17, classmate of Tahiri and Anakin


	2. Chapter 1

Tahiri Veila sighed as she looked out the window at the warmly glowing sphere that had been her home for the past 17 years of her life. But now that her mother was getting remarried and moving to Naboo Tahiri was going to live with her father on Coruscant. She was wearing her favorite orange-jumpsuit and was barefoot, but that wouldn't last for long. Her carry-on item was a pair of sturdy boots well suited to the duracrete walkways of Coruscant.

Tahiri must have fallen asleep because she woke to a flight attendant gently shaking her shoulder. She yawned and stretched, nodding her thanks to the woman who smiled at her and walked off. Tahiri gathered her bags and stepped off the ship and saw her father smiling and waving to her. She sighed and walked over to him, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey Dad." She said, giving him a slightly awkward hug.

"Hey Tahiri, you're wearing shoes I see!" Her father, David, said as he wrapped her in his own large hug. Tahiri looked a lot like him, with the golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. She had also inherited his ability to talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, you get the picture. But at the moment she didn't feel much like talking, so it was a very quiet ride to David's house.

"Sorry I can't stick around to talk with you about stuff. But it's a really busy day back at the station so I gotta leave you here." He said, an apologetic smile on his face.

"That's alright Dad, I can unpack on my own." Tahiri answered, smiling back at him with all the sincerity she could manage. Her father grinned and ruffled her hair as she got out of the speeder outside his apartment.

"Alright kiddo, I'll see you in a couple of hours then." He said as he drove off to his job at Coruscant Security. Tahiri waved and then turned to the door with a sigh. She palmed it open and walked inside, to the room she had always stayed at during her forced summer visits. She sat on her bed and simply stared mindlessly out the window, her mind wandering as she watched the endless traffic flow past outside. How the Kriff was she going to sleep with all this noise? It was like a never ending circus outside or something.


	3. Chapter 2

After a long night of little to no sleep Tahiri rolled out of bed with a groan and trudged off to the shower. She yawned as she sat down at the table a little while later. She was wearing another flightsuit, this one a dark navy blue, and her new boots.

"Mornin 'Ri." David called cheerfully as he clumped down the stairs in his Coruscant Security uniform. He was Captain of his particular station so he went in early every day to set a good example for the rest of them.

"Morning Dad." Tahiri responded glumly as she poked at her breakfast. David laughed and ruffled her hair on his way to the fridge to get his own breakfast.

"I got you something, so you don't have to ride the cruiser to school everyday." He said nonchalantly, a huge grin on his face as she looked up at him in surprise.

"You got me a speeder?" She asked incredulously and her father laughed again at her expression.

"It's an older model, and it didn't cost too much. You remember the Blacks right?" He asked as he put his caf mug in the sink.

"You mean Jonathan and his son Jayden?" Tahiri asked, her brow furrowed as she thought back to those vague and boring summers with her dad and his best friend Jon. The two were Zurgans, living in the small block of buildings that surrounded the Zurgan Embassy here on Coruscant.

"The very same. Jon's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive and Jayden's building his own speeder. In fact, the kid seemed extremely happy to have the old thing off his hands." He answered, walking towards the door.

"C'mon, it's out front." He said, gesturing for her to follow him. Tahiri got up and put her bowl in the sink before trudging out the door after her father. She paused and looked at the old dark red speeder, a grin spreading across her face as she warmed up to the idea.

"Wow Dad, thanks." She said, giving him a big hug. He laughed and hugged her back before starting towards his cruiser.

"I gotta go now 'Ri, I'll see you tonight." He said and she waved. He got into his speeder and drove off towards the station. Tahiri walked back into the apartment in a decidedly better mood than when she had left it. Maybe living her wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Tahiri finished her breakfast quickly, starting to get excited about this and feeling that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. She jammed her feet into a pair of boots with a grimace and then slung her bag over one shoulder before placing the dishes in the washer and heading out the door. She turned and keyed in the lock code for the door before pausing to admire her new speeder. With a smile she climbed in and threw her bag onto the passenger seat. Either Jonathan or David had cleaned it out but it still smelled of fuel and mint. She turned it on and jumped at the volume of the engine, it was _loud_. Then she shrugged, reached over, turned on the radio, and started out. Following the directions she'd printed off the school's site, she made her way to the place she'd be spending the majority of the next two years of her life. It was pretty easy to spot, a building that was about three stories high with kids hanging around in the parking lot and on the front steps. With a sigh she pulled into the lot, parking in a space near the door labeled FRONT OFFICE. She grabbed her bag and climbed out, walking into the office and plastering a smile on her face. A red-haired woman with large glasses looked up and smiled back at her.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked kindly, watching her with bright hazel eyes.

"I'm Tahiri Veila, I was supposed to come and get my schedule?" Tahiri responded, turning the sentence into a question.

"Oh yes, of course. Here it is." The woman said, digging through a pile of flimsi on her desk. She pulled out one sheet and handed it to her.

"Here you go dear; I hope you enjoy living here in the city!" The woman said happily as she handed her the piece of flimsi and Tahiri turned to go back to her speeder. Tahiri nodded and smiled but inside she was reserved to the fact that she was stuck here while her mother moved in with her new hoverball playing husband. She got back into the speeder and went to find a space closer to the front entrance of the school. More people were starting to arrive and the lot was filling up. She was a little self-conscious to note that most of the other speeders were nicer than hers, though none were as nice as the silvery-blue Kuati-made speeder across the lot. She studied the map of the campus before stepping out of her speeder to head inside. She strode purposefully through the halls, annoyed by the clicking noise her boots made on the ground. She glanced at the map again before deciding to cut through a courtyard; her first period class was right across the way. She paused outside the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.


	5. Chapter 4

The classroom was small. Tahiri hesitated at the door then took another deep breath and marched up to the teacher, handing him the slip of paper from her father. His name was Mr. Mason and he nodded to her before sending her to an empty seat in the back. She looked at the reading list and smiled, she had read most of them at her mother's insistence back home. So she'd have more time to find things to do in this overly crowded place. She spent the class thinking about where she'd go first and so was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of the bell. The boy sitting in front and to the right of her turned around with a smile. He seemed the overly helpful dejarik club type.

"Hey, you're the new girl. Tahiri Veila right?" He asked. She nodded, pasting another smile on her face.

"What do you have next?"

"Uh, Civilizations. In room 206." She replied after fumbling for her schedule for a moment.

"I'm over in 200, I could show you the way?" Yup, overly helpful.

"I'm Raynar." He added. They stood up and headed for the nearest set of stairs, there were no turbolifts in the school. She said goodbye to him outside his classroom and moved to hers 6 doors down. The rest of the day went by similarly, with people offering to show her to her next class. Usually boys, which surprised her.

Then there was a girl who sat in both her Math and Huttese classes, and they walked to lunch together. She was shorter than Tahiri's 5 feet 5 inches, and Tahiri couldn't remember her name. They sat at the end of a long table with several of her friends, whom she introduced her to. But she forgot their names as soon as they were spoken. Raynar waved to her from across the room.

That's when she noticed them, 6 kids different from everyone else. They didn't talk to each other, they didn't eat; though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them, and they weren't staring at the new girl. AKA Tahiri. So it was safe to watch them without being noticed. They didn't look anything alike. Of the four boys one was big, well-muscled with dark, wavy hair. Another was smaller, slimmer, but still muscular, with hair the color of milk chocolate. The smallest was slim, with lean muscles showing in his bare arms, his head was covered with messy red-gold hair. And the fourth, the fourth was somewhere between the red-head and the chocolate haired one in height. With sandy brown-blonde hair and a lithe build.

The girls were opposites. One was tall and statuesque, with the build of a professional runner or swimmer. Her red-gold hair hung down her back in several braids, each held together with a bead or something of the like. The other one was short, with small features and hair to match the chocolate boy's hanging to her chin where it was cropped off. Yet, despite their differences, they were all exactly the same. With chalky pale skin and dark eyes. There were smudges beneath those eyes, like they were all insomniacs or were recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, like all their other features, were perfectly straight and angular. As she sat transfixed, the small girl got up and took her tray –unopened drink, untouched food– to the trash where she dumped it and then loped out the back door faster than she had thought possible.

"Who are _they_?" Tahiri asked the girl, Danni; that's what her name had been. The other girl looked, though she had probably already known who Tahiri was speaking about from her tone. Then the sandy-haired one looked at her, as if looking up involuntarily when his name was called. His dark eyes flicked from her, to Tahiri, and then back to the table where he sat.

"That's Anakin and Jacen Solo. And Zekk Ennth and Tenel Ka Djo. And then there's Ben Skywalker. The one who left was Jaina Solo. They live with Dr. Skywalker, his wife, his sister, and her husband." She answered with a giggle.

"They're…very good looking." Tahiri said haltingly.

"Yeah! But they're all _together_. Jacen and Tenel Ka and Jaina and Zekk, I mean."

"Which ones are the Solos? They kinda look related but…" Tahiri asked, trailing off with a slight shrug.

"Well, Jacen and Jaina are twins. Anakin's their younger brother. Ben's their cousin. Zekk and Tenel Ka are adopted." Danni answered.

"Have they always lived here?" Tahiri asked.

"No. They just moved out here around two months ago, from Corellia or something." Danni replied, as if Tahiri should know this already no matter how new she was. Tahiri continued to watch them until the sandy-haired one looked up and met her eyes again, this time with real curiosity in his face. She looked away quickly, noticing something like unmet expectation in his eyes. He turned to speak to the others and then they all stood and left, depositing their untouched food in the trash and moving from the cafeteria with un-heard-of grace.


End file.
